


玲珑

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 二十周年澳诞，前篇采用ask的形式，围绕濠镜起名缘由，殖民历史，耀澳感情，特区关系展开描述；后篇意识流，澳视角的牡丹莲亲情向感情史所谓的拟人形象并不真实存在，纯属虚构，如同雷同，那是意外前篇没写出想要的感觉，当个科普看看吧（我不会写论坛体，真的不会，巨ooc，哭哭）（藏头注意）（看看小澳，看看另外两只，一声长叹）（小澳那么乖你们怎么可以无视他！！）
Relationships: China/Macao
Kudos: 3





	玲珑

**Author's Note:**

> 二十周年澳诞，前篇采用ask的形式，围绕濠镜起名缘由，殖民历史，耀澳感情，特区关系展开描述；后篇意识流，澳视角的牡丹莲亲情向感情史  
> 所谓的拟人形象并不真实存在，纯属虚构，如同雷同，那是意外  
> 前篇没写出想要的感觉，当个科普看看吧（我不会写论坛体，真的不会，巨ooc，哭哭）（藏头注意）  
> （看看小澳，看看另外两只，一声长叹）  
> （小澳那么乖你们怎么可以无视他！！）

为了庆祝澳门回归20周年，特区政府决定推出一个澳门的拟人形象，为澳门人民和国内外游客介绍澳门，解答居民问题，传达政府态度。目前，这一形象的专属账号已在微博和推特上线，ID镜海之莲，昵称小澳。

镜海之莲：大家好，我是小澳~今天是我回归母亲怀抱的第二十年，很高兴在这样一个有纪念意义的日子和大家正式见面。作为二十周年的庆祝活动，#ask小澳#活动今天开始！截止到今晚十二点，我会在此条微博下的回复中选择一些问题进行公开回答。欢迎大家踊跃提问！

濠无人性：#ask小澳# 你的简介里写着你有一个别称叫濠镜（因为跟我ID同一个字所以留意到了），这个别称是怎么来的呢？

镜海之莲：关于这个别称，其实也是引申而来的。当然，不是从“壕”引申过来的（笑）。

我以前是个小渔村，说是渔村其实最多的不是鱼而是生蚝。既是渔村，那自然有泊口。当时泊口可称为“澳”，所以我就叫“澳门”，这个名字也沿用到了今天。

后来，我被母亲收养，见面时母亲看我拎着一袋子生蚝当见面礼，一时兴起就将“蚝”作为我的新名字。虽然有点草率，但不得不说相当贴切（笑）。至于“镜”字，则源于我家南北的两个海湾，规整似镜面，故曰“镜”。

当然，直接把“蚝”这么接地气的食材作为名字肯定是不妥的，虽然我并不十分介意，但母亲觉得实在不登大雅之堂，就改成了较为文雅的“濠镜”。

我的其他别称濠江、海镜以及ID里的镜海都是从这两个原因中化用来的。

镜子碎了就看不到丑丑的自己了：#ask小澳# 我们都知道，你是在二十年前的今天才脱离了葡萄牙的掌控回到祖国的，我很奇怪，葡萄牙在当时的西方并不算很强大，它是怎么从其他列强手中把你抢走的呢？你对它的感觉是怎样的呢？

镜海之莲：唔。。虽然不是很想回忆那段经历，不过基于今天是个特殊日子，我还是回答吧。

其实吧，这主要还是归功于葡萄牙他在强盛时期的先下手为强。16世纪那会，新航路开辟不久，我还是个小渔村。也不知怎么就占了地利，被葡萄牙瞧上了。我那时的地位和作用，差不多就相当于刚回归那会隔壁的小香吧。所以虽然是为了私利，但客观来说那个混蛋还是促进了我的发展的，不过基于他后来的绑架行为，我是不会感激他的。

咳，扯远了。总之，葡萄牙从那个时候开始就有人住在我家了，还整了个居住权，基本上我家就归他管了。但这可不一样，我当时只是在他手底下打工，要给钱的！后来他居然乘人之危！趁我母亲虚弱之时把我抢走了！打白工就算了还一直在我家里耀武扬威！我能忍，我的家人不能忍啊！所以就搞出了一些愉快的小事件~

不过我还是比隔壁要幸运一点的，你刚刚也说了，葡萄牙在当时的列强中只能算是二流，后来更是窝里反没空管我，没那个心思给我洗脑埋雷。74年那会还追着母亲要把我还给她，真可惜没看到那个场面。。说真的，要不是当时条件不足，我现在就不是二十岁了。

如果要问我对这个前监护人有什么感觉的话，大概也没什么感觉了。虽然给他打白工的那些年是每个中国人心中抹不去的痛，但到底没有干出更恶劣的事情。那时候不觉得，现在一对比，还真有点庆幸。现在的话，我个人偶尔还是会跟葡萄牙先生聊两句，普通的商业伙伴关系吧。

生而为汪：#ask小澳# 我是跟着父母从大陆来的，一直很好奇，我大天朝处处禁止黄赌毒，为何你就能拿到赌博的免死金牌呢？真是让人羡。。啊不十分不解呢。

镜海之莲：这个问题很简单啊，因为人要有一技之长才能安身立命，我只有这个拿的出手，只好干这行了。虽然是玩笑，不过实际情况也差不多。

说到底，还是要归到葡萄牙身上。上一条回答中提到，葡萄牙在当时列强中只算是二流。新航路开辟后，人家抢了钱回去工业化，他抢了钱来找我代购，实力就比不上其他列强了，到了二十世纪就抢不动了。没办法，人都要恰饭，身为殖民者连自己的代理人都养不起岂不是太丢人了。赌博，好听的说法是博彩业，一开始当然都是非法的，但架不住来钱快啊。跟贩毒倒是有点类似，不过一个伤身，一个伤心，本质当然还是不一样的。不过要是救急，也就这两种方法了。总之，当年葡萄牙在这设的代理政府没钱了，就把博彩合法化了，靠着赌税和烟税养活自己。

我这地也是穷山恶水，又不比隔壁小香的转口贸易风光无限，只有这个能养家糊口。母亲向来疼我，当然不会直接把我的饭碗砸了。所以回来后，母亲让我自己管家，原来怎么过就怎么过。我肯定不能给母亲丢脸。只可惜能力有限，只把咱家变成了世界第一赌城而已，人均GDP不过世界第四而已，唉，只能多坑，我是说赚点那些资本家的钱了。

可能有其他省市兄弟非常羡慕，其实也不用，我们干这行的，发展的再好也就是钱多，比不上京爷沪姐他们给种花家做的贡献。而且，干这行也是要有天分的~我可是有150多岁的赌龄了呢，从番摊牌九玩到西方博彩，怎么也是个专家。“赌埠”的称号可不是白叫的！

追问：问个私人问题，小澳你自己的赌技怎样？输过几次？(ಡωಡ)

镜海之莲：0（赌技如何自己体会）。现在和其他兄弟过年聚会打牌我都不被允许上桌（笑）不过居然有人怀疑我有特异功能，如果你把出千速度算作特异功能的话，那确实有，啊不小心说漏嘴了。

日天日地日空气：#ask小澳# 小澳小澳，要说天朝最常见的三连地名，除了江浙沪、京津冀以外就得是港澳台了吧，所以作为特区（和未来特区）小家族的一员，你对另两位兄弟的看法是怎样的呢？

镜海之莲：首先需要纠正一点，不是两位兄弟，小香是兄弟，但湾湾是个女孩子。

说实话吧，这个问题有点难以回答。可能有人会觉得同是特区应该能互相理解，但其实不是。英国当年也是世界霸主，比葡萄牙不知道强多少，洗脑工作一流。湾湾的问题更严重一点，毕竟是种花家唯一一个没有彻底回家的孩子。

对于湾湾，我是真的不理解她。她要民主，要自由，那不正是一国两制的规定内容吗。自己没有独立生存能力还天天跟母亲闹脾气。还天天跟美国人送钱买武器，真不知道是为了什么。如果是针对外敌，有母亲的保护还需要担心什么呢；如果是针对母亲，那点武器又能代表什么呢。我只能说，回头是岸。

小香的情况跟我比较类似。我们之间的关系也相对更亲近一些，但我们终究是不一样的。我只是一个高端旅游胜地，基本不需要担心财源；他却是国际金融中心，时时面对着来自各界的冲击。母亲因为小香更有能力，提前接回了他，我并无不满，因为我知道他确实更能帮助母亲，他那时也的确这么做了。我一直很佩服他，因为他能做到的事情是我所做不到的。但我也知道，小香的回归比我曲折的多，他对于母亲一直有心结，导致劝他离家出走的声音一直存在，甚至失控。

最近他家很乱，上司的说法你们也都知道，我不好多说什么。大家都明白，不是经济上出了问题，就算有人挑拨，哪会出现这样吃不饱没事干的场景。我和他不一样，母亲逐渐强大起来了，我和母亲没有任何利益冲突，母亲的发展我是沾光的，但这对小香造成了一点威胁。小香本来就有心结，加上某些别有用心的境外人士的挑拨，就老有人劝他离家出走。这些我帮不上忙，我只能尽力做好自己的事。

他俩一直很奇怪，都是在外头待过的人，为什么只有我这么听母亲的话。其实很简单，因为她是我母亲啊，一直护着我的是母亲啊。我明白他们或许有自己的苦衷，但我们都是一家人，这点不会变。要是真出了事，我一定站在母亲这边。

快把老师带走：#ask小澳# 去年，被誉为“新世界奇迹”的港珠澳大桥正式建成通车。最近做到这方面的题目，过来问一下这对我们来说意味着什么）

镜海之莲：第一点，好孩子还是要自己写作业的，所以请自行百度: )

开玩笑的。

总的来说，港珠澳大桥就是将香港、澳门、广东之间联通起来，大大缩短了三地之间交通往来的时间，提高了运输效率，有利于粤港澳大湾区内部的经济、文化交流，形成互补关系，促进共同繁荣。。

（地理答题思路有点荒废，写不动了，跳过）  
  
大概就是这样，懂了吗？不用谢我。

追问：那这对于小澳来说意味着什么呢？(◉ω◉ )

镜海之莲：这问题有啥区别。。唔，大概就相当于由3G升4G，4G升5G的感觉？

乐动种花：#ask小澳# 我是大陆过来旅游哒，既然是回归日那肯定不能少了另一位主角~小澳你对于我们的祖国母亲的感情是怎样的呢？

王濠镜看着手机上那被选出来的最后一个问题，久久没有敲下回复。

他并不经常玩微博，大多数时候只是刷一刷热搜新闻罢了，还有。。关于大哥的事。

也不知新上任的这位上司怎么了，突发奇想搞了个拟人形象就算了，还直接把第一天接待的工作扔给了自己，他该庆幸那个拟人形象没有直接照着自己画吗？！

上翻浏览了一下自己之前的回答，王濠镜觉得，自己稳重精明笑面狐的形象有点崩不住了，还好没人知道这是他回答的。这语气。。怎么感觉跟自己小时候不懂事儿那会这么像呢。

要是被其他省份看到了，特别是跟自己熟的王粤，估计肯定会拍着自己肩膀说真难得见到你用这种语气说话。当然，大哥肯定不会觉得有什么，没准还会很愉快的怀念一下往事。

大哥。。

王濠镜按下了锁屏键，看着漆黑的屏幕上映出来自己的倒影，默然无语。

为了配合自家人的主流观点，刚刚他特意用“母亲”替代了“大哥”一词，天知道他打出这两个字的时候憋笑憋得有多辛苦。就和当初第一次听到《七子之歌》时，那种心情。一直隐忍的笑声终于还是因为回忆漏出来了一点，王濠镜成人之后就很少做自言自语这类事了，但是。。他想他是永远忘不掉大哥当时那副目瞪口呆，想吐槽又想保持形象的纠结脸了。

不过，虽然性别和辈分都不太对，但大哥对他们而言，确实是母亲一样的存在。虽是兄长，但既像严父，又像慈母。

王濠镜记得，大哥最开始对自己并不怎么重视。这也不奇怪，毕竟自己那时候几乎可以算是一片荒地，别说当时远在咸阳的大哥，就是王粤，也是过了一百多年才发现自己的存在。

说起来，当时像他那个地位的地区还有很多，王沪差不多也是一个类型，但却不是所有这样的地区都有化身。或许他们这些化身的出现，就是这篇土地未来不平凡命运的预兆也说不定。

之后的千年时光，他也很少见到大哥。直到宋朝，大哥来了南方，王粤才终于能把自己送到大哥那去接受他的教导。

那或许是他一生中最幸福的日子。

国家和地区的发展水平，决定了化身的成长程度。而每个王家兄妹在长大成人前，都会有一段时间被大哥带在身边，幸运的甚至可以在大哥身边长大成人。而这段时间，是每个王家兄妹记忆里最美好的时光。

王粤是个很好的哥哥，自己的基本礼仪和常识都是他教的。小时候，自己一直以为他就是世界上最厉害的人。

但王粤，是王耀教出来的。

王濠镜还记得，自己第一次见到大哥时，是被王粤领着，在大哥的书房。大哥当时正在批阅公文，低着头，乍看之下并无惊艳之处。然而当他与那双琥珀色的眸子相遇时，他感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍。

那是只有千年文明，才能沉淀出来的仪态和气度。

大哥对他极好，各种衣服、玩具，或者是亲手做的点心，都是有求必应。文化和武艺教育也没落下。

可能有人要问文化就算了，为什么武艺也是必修课？

不然你以为王家人为啥都那么能打。

王濠镜第一次看到大哥徒手劈碎一块大理石的时候，是懵逼的。

不过稍微有点遗憾，王濠镜的体能十分符合他的外表，彬彬有礼的文弱书生。虽然经过大哥的训练也是体力充沛，但打架是真的不行。哦对了，这种体力后来被他用在了长时间赌博上。

大哥很忙，他就和其他也住在大哥那的兄妹一起玩。现在回想起来，那样其乐融融，无忧无虑的场景，就和看一场以自己为主角的电影一样，充满了不真实感。

啊。。毕竟都过去那么多年了。

大哥总是稳重的，有笑有怒有喜有悲，却从未崩溃过。王濠镜第一次见到大哥崩溃，已是近千年以后。

那时他已回了南方，大哥之前的上司为了方便，暂时把他交给葡萄牙。大哥听说后也没说什么，作为长年的生意伙伴，他对佩德罗并无特别恶感，而且，那时，他还是天朝上国，足以护住自己的弟妹。

一切终止于1840年。

王濠镜永远忘不了，大哥崩溃的样子。

那时，他听说出事后，不顾佩德罗的阻挠冲到了嘉龙家，正巧撞见大哥抱着嘉龙，哭的撕心裂肺。

第一次，他对自己的命运有了不祥的预感。

这种预感，在四十多年后成真了。

他不想去回忆第二次崩溃的大哥，他只记得，大哥在他耳边，反反复复，声声滴血，一字一顿的誓言：濠镜，我一定会接你回家。

那件被泪水浸透的衣服，他保存了很多年。

再然后他就断了与大哥的联系，他不喜欢佩德罗，这个葡萄牙的化身在自己面前总带着一种盛气凌人的气势，让他极为不适。

他知道大哥很累，即使只有零星的消息，中华大地上的混乱还是传到了这东南一隅。

在佩德罗的控制下，他没有什么能做的，只能以报纸“开天窗”的方式表达对大哥的支持。

听说大哥重生后，他托人给大哥带了样东西。

这样东西，后来又在20年前的今天回到自己手中，

现在，这已成为他们间的一个传统。

王濠镜摸了摸口袋里物件，轻轻笑了。

大哥今天一定会来的。

重新解锁手机，盯着那个被冷落许久的空白，认真思考着措辞。

回来后，嘉龙曾经问过他，为什么那么相信大哥。

因为你要是见过大哥脚踢洋鬼，手撕黑帮的样子，也会为他倾倒的。

王濠镜一直知道大哥的武力值很高，但在近百年的衰弱后，他也确实对大哥的实力产生了一些怀疑。

然后那年的关闸，大哥就用他狠狠砸在佩德罗脸上的一拳打了王濠镜的脸。

眼前，被大哥手下的解放军杀得丢盔弃甲的葡萄牙士兵，真的很难与一直趾高气昂的那支部队联系起来。

那是王濠镜在幻想破灭后第一次觉得，大哥真的变强了，可以保护自己了。

于是在回归时，深为家中黑帮头痛的他毫无犹豫的选择了让大哥出兵，永绝后患。

这也是嘉龙一直深感不解的事。他受亚瑟的影响很深，对价值观念不同的大哥一直存着点戒备心理。别说欢迎了，就是完全没说要出兵，都能吓得一大批港人在回归时纷纷外逃。

可笑。

不过他也没资格嘲笑嘉龙，毕竟，在回归时，他不是也担心过禁赌的大哥，会强迫自己关闭赌场吗？

然而他到底是小看了大哥的心胸。

那个曾经爆发过文革，对资本主义风声鹤唳的男人，现在却摸着他的头，笑意温和：“不用担心，我说过回来后你尽可以保留你原来的生活习惯和赚钱方式。”

“真的？”你曾经，是那样憎恨这浸透了利欲的主义。

看出他的顾虑，大哥哈哈一笑，用力的揉了下他的头发，揉的乱糟糟的，又一一捋顺。然后，把他抱进了怀里：“好不容易才能接你回来，那些东西，不重要。现在我唯一在乎的，就是你在家里，在我的身边。”

“所以，濠镜，好好赚那些资本家的钱啊。”话是这么说，那汪琥珀色的眸子里，却从未在我面前显出欲色。

那天，禁赌已久的大哥破了例，陪他在赌场玩了一整夜。他的赌术是大哥教的，经过这么多年，竟也青出于蓝了。大哥喝了很多酒，笑着夸他进步了，笑着笑着，有透明的液体滑下颌骨，不知是酒，还是泪。

作为赌埠，不比嘉龙，他很少能帮上大哥的忙。不过他很高兴，能利用自己的特殊身份，为大哥迎接瓦良格提供掩护。

真的很高兴。

他从事的博彩业，依赖大量游客。可以说和大哥的经济完全互补。随着大哥的快速发展，搭上顺风车的他也跟着水涨船高。因此，他对大哥一直是感激的，从未像嘉龙一样，因生计而心生埋怨。

但即使没有这些，他想，他也绝不会背叛大哥的。

因为，王耀，是他的大哥啊。

终于酝酿好了措辞，王濠镜快速的在手机上输入回复。一只手突然伸了过来，抽走了他的手机，正好触到了屏幕。

发布成功。

王濠镜抬起头，毫不意外的看到了王耀的笑颜。“大哥。”

“都已经近视了，还离这么近看手机吗。”王耀宠溺的揉了揉他的发，伸出了手。

顺从的拉着王耀的手站了起来，悄悄的将一小枚物什塞进了两人完美重叠的掌间。

“大哥，你今天来的好早啊。”王濠镜看着王耀收了手，装作不经意的放进口袋，微笑开口。

“嗯，从港珠澳大桥过来的，果然是快了不少啊。”口袋一颤，增加的一点重量让脸上的笑意更甚。

“走吧大哥，你好久没来我这了，今天我带你好好玩一玩。”一直以来完美的扑克脸，终于得以卸下，露出最真实的喜悦。

“嗯。”向来在外交场合挂着标准商业笑容的男人，此刻眼中的笑意，却传到了眼底。

“二十岁生日快乐，濠镜。”

“嗯，大哥。”

两枚一模一样的骨骰，带着点点朱色，安心的待在两人的袋内。

玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知。


End file.
